User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 5
Three weeks after Harold's banishment from Yharnam, he needed to know who tricked him into slaughtering innocent people, why they wanted to banish him, and if he could ever redeem himself. He vowed to accomplish his goal, or die trying. Harold left the inn where he was hiding, and made his way out of town. He knew that Yharnam would send soldiers out of its borders to search for him, so he kept his head down. If Harold was identified by soldiers from Yharnam, he would be forced to kill everyone of them, which he did not want to do unless it was absolutely necessary. He made his way to a village called Ancrya, since it was known to have a large presence of mercenaries for hire, and Harold needed allies in order accomplish the task ahead. The only problem was that Ancrya was only 3 miles away from Yharnam's border, so there would definately be many enemies there. It took Harold a little under an hour to get to Ancrya, and he was suprised to see that there were no Yharnamites there. He started looking for a bar of some kind, since that was the most likely place to find mercenaries. Harold asked a guard where he could recruit some allies, and the guard said that there was a guild in the Northeast end of the village. The place the guard was talking about was an abandoned guard tower, which is an odd place to find mercenaries. Harold made his way to the top of the tower, being very cautious, knowing that it could be a trap, and was not suprised by who was there. At the top of the tower stood Kade, the hunter who told Harold that Siris sent the 4 bandits to kill him. Kade had his Saw Cleaver and Blunderbuss ready, somehow knowing that Harold would come here. Harold then drew his Burial Blade, ready to fight Kade, but Kade said that he was there to help Harold. Harold didn't trust him due to Kade having his weapons drawn, but Kade promised that he was an ally to Harold. Harold lowered his guard, and Kade did the same. Kade told him that an individual known as "The Shadow Lord" was responisble for Harold being banished, due to him fearing Harold and what he was capable of. Harold thanked Kade for being an ally, since he did not know if he would have any friends. But, as soon as Harold and Kade's meeting was done, Harold was shot in the stomach with an arrow (again), and just seconds later, Kade was shot in the back with an arrow. Harold fell backwards, but noticed someone standing on top of a nearby church, knowing that was where the shot came from. Harold escaped the town, losing a lot of blood. When he reached a river, he fell to his knees, and decided to pull the arrow out of his stomach. The arrow head contained two sharp points, and a black feather on the end. There was only one person alive who used that kind of arrow: Henriett. Harold then took off his helmet in order to get a better look at his wound, and pulled out a bandage to put over his injury. As he did this, he heard footsteps behind him, then a female voice said, "Prepare to die, traitor." Harold quickly got up, spun around, and saw that Henriett had come to finish him off. Harold tried to tell her that he was not a traitor, but she didn't believe him. Despite his injuries making him very slow and considerably weaker, Harold decided to fight Henriett. The fight seemed heavily in Henriett's favor, since every hit she landed on Harold knocked him to the ground. However, before either of them could kill the other, Harold grabbed Henriett, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. She dropped her Bowblade, and kissed him back. Harold then told her that he was tricked by the Shadow Lord, and she believed him. Harold asked Henriett what she knew about the Shadow Lord, and she told him that the Shadow Lord lives in a massive iron castle know as "The Citadel". The Citadel was located about 60 miles Southeast of Ancrya, and the journey would take almost 2 days if travelling on foot. Fortunately, Henriett had a horse, and offered to take Harold to the Citadel. Harold gladly accepted. That concludes Chapter 5 of this story. There are going to be 2 more chapters after this one, as well as the Lost Chapter. Stay tuned, and tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts